


Pieces II

by sffan



Series: Fractures [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon leaves behind some pieces in his possession.





	Pieces II

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to skrippy for supplying the missing sentence. *smooch*
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 19, 2004
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon knows Jayne's routine. It's a simple matter of waiting until he departs his bunk for the cargo bay before slipping in to leave Jayne's things and the book behind. He's not sure how the gift will be received; Jayne isn't one for sentimentality, but he decides to take the chance anyway. He figures the worst that could happen would be that Jayne throws it back in his face, which all things considered, he probably deserves. 

He feels awkward, standing in the familiar place that had become a regular part of his life. He has no right to be here, but in the last six months he had spent more time in this tiny, dimly lit bunk than he had in the quarters that had been assigned to him. It had become his place as much as Jayne's even though they had kept most of their possessions separate, even though they did spend the occasional night in Simon's bunk - this place, this was theirs. 

That first reckless night, when lust finally overcame sense, it was here that they had ended up, on this tiny bed, surrounded by Jayne's weapons, fucking each other into the wee small hours of the ship's dawn until neither of them could move. It had been glorious, those first, early days. Consumed by desire, barely speaking, they'd spent long, naked hours in this room. And later, as time had passed, they spent long quiet afternoons just being together, enjoying each other's company - Simon reading, Jayne cleaning his various assortment of weapons. 

They'd also had the first of what would turn out to be many, long, loud, vicious arguments in this room. Simon looks at the far wall and can just barely see the dent where Jayne had punched it in frustration. It had taken several stitches to fix the cuts on his knuckles. 

Simon sighs quietly and shakes off the memories. He moves slowly over to the bunk and places the items on it and smoothes his hand down over the bedding. He knows he's done the right thing, no matter how much they're both hurting right now. 

With one last look back, Simon leaves Jayne's bunk for the last time. 


End file.
